starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid
:This article is concerned with the protoss/zerg hybrid created by Samir Duran; for other uses of the term see here. The protoss/zerg hybrid is a species created by Samir Duran through careful genetic manipulation of captured zerg and protoss specimens.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. The hybrid is a perverse fusion of the two species, with the potential to affect the future development of the universe. Similar creatures may also have been developed secretly on Aiur.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Overview The protoss/zerg hybrid is an experimental species created by Samir Duran at the behest of a "greater power" through direct combination of the DNA of the parent species. Previous incarnations of the xel'naga had been created through "natural mergings" of other species which possessed purity of form and essence as part of their natural life cycle. According to the protoss preserver Zamara, however, Duran's experiments are a "perversion" of what was to be (as they have nothing of the natural cycle of the xel'naga in them), and if his attempts to "unify" the species become successful, it will result in "a monstrous and powerful perversion of both protoss and zerg will be set loose upon the universe, and all that protoss and terran know and cherish will fall in their wake". History The Grand Experiment The xel'naga were a long-lived species but eventually their time would come to an end. To stave off extinction they devised a way to increase their numbers by uplifting and peacefully merging over eons two species. If one species was "pure in form" and the other "pure in essence" then they believed the merged result would be a new incarnation of the xel'naga. The xel'naga first uplifted the protoss of Aiur to be pure in form, before departing to the world of Zerus and beginning to uplift the original zerg, which they considered to be pure of essence. However, when the Overmind freed itself from xel'naga influence and ordered its minions to attack the worldships, they threw the xel'naga plans into turmoil. The Overmind intended to make the two races one, which would make the zerg "perfect".StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. The protoss became aware that it wished to finish the xel'naga experiments. Tassadar intended to destroy the Overmind, as he believed it would "run rampant throughout the stars, consuming all sentience-all life."StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. Duran's Experiments On the direction of his superiors, Samir Duran worked to produce a perfected protoss/zerg hybrid. By the end of the he had established development bases on multiple worlds and successfully created numerous specimens. The work was accelerated by Sarah Kerrigan's assimilation by the zerg. Duran claimed that "this creature is the completion of a cycle. Its role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young." :Main article: Dark Origin One base on a dark moon was discovered accidentally by the Dark Templar Zeratul. He was en route from Char having killed the second Overmind for Infested Kerrigan, and slain Raszagal to save the Matriarch from Kerrigan's influence. The prelate sought to find and rendezvous with for Praetor Artanis and thought the protoss energy signatures emanating from the moon were from protoss stragglers or the praetor's forces. Zeratul led a party to the surface and found not protoss but the hybrid development base instead. He was puzzled by terran mercenaries seemingly using protoss technology, and the protoss, zerg, and infested terran specimens in stasis cells. Zeratul was horrifiedBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. when they discovered the hybrid specimen's cell. The prelate was disturbed further when he was contacted by Duran, who told him the experiments were being sponsored by a greater power and specimens were secreted on multiple worlds. Zeratul destroyed the hybrid before departing.2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. Zeratul was unable to explain his unnerving discovery and kept it secret but embarked on a solitary fact finding journey.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Four years later, Zeratul encountered the preserver Zamara, and they exchanged information. He told her about the hybrid he saw, and she told him about the xel'naga cycle. According to Zamara, Samir Duran's experiments are a "perversion" of what was to be, and if his attempts to "unify" the species become successful, it will result in "a monstrous and powerful perversion of both protoss and zerg will be set loose upon the universe, and all that protoss and terran know and cherish will fall in their wake". Similar Experiments Zerg The Overmind absorbed numerous xel'nagaUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and discovered the protoss. During the Great War the Swarm invaded Aiur intent on combining with the protoss to achieve "perfection".StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. However, it was discovered the Khala protected the protoss from infestation.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Xel'Naga The xel'naga constructed a temple on the world of Bhekar Ro, which came to be settled by terran colonists. Shortly after the Great War, the temple emerged. A battle between Terran Dominion Alpha Squadron, the protoss 7th Fleet and the zerg Kukulkan Brood erupted over the temple, which absorbed protoss, terran and zerg into itself, as well as the energy of a nuclear weapon. An energy being emerged from the temple, and it continued to absorb protoss and zerg, combining their genetic material within it as part of its maturation process. However, it released the absorbed terrans unharmed before flying away.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. Other such energy creatures have been observed, but they did not absorb any protoss or zerg. Protoss Ulrezaj Ulrezaj, the dark archon terrorist, created genetically enhanced zerg as part of his plan to drive the protoss of Aiur from Shakuras. He would use warped khaydarin crystals created from Dark Templar and zerg energies, as well as genetics stations, to modify zerg to become more powerful. These zerg would be under his control, and would be immune to the effects of the xel'naga temple of Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives This aspect of Ulrezaj's plan did not come to fruitionChris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. as a small elite force of protoss, including a Dark Archon Hero, destroyed the warped crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj created strange creatures which he kept in vats in an underground city underneath Aiur. Their true nature is unknown, but they have psionic powers and his loyal Tal'darim were taught to trap zerg for him.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The preserver Zamara suggested they may be a type of hybrid. PAX , victim of the experiment|250px]] At the Protoss Advance/Experimental Facility, protoss scientists conducted an experiment with creep, infecting it with a virus. The creep began to act strangely, attacking two of the zealot guards sent to oversee the dangerous project. While one guard killed himself, the other became infested despite his connection to the Khala. The creep used its Khala-influencing abilities to drive the protoss mad while the hybrid zealot went on a rampage, but it was frozen by the last surviving scientist, an act which destroyed the facility. Terran military personnel arrived at the facility afterward, finding the special creep sample to be frozen, but intact. The Hybrid in StarCraft II The hybrid is not available as a playable race in StarCraft II (only the three original races will be playable).Park, Andrew (2007-05-19). Q&A session details Starcraft II. GameSpot. Retrieved on 2007-05-19.Rausch, Allen (2007-05-19). StarCraft II Q&A Sessions. GameSpy. Retrieved on 2007-05-19.Schleicher, Keith. Interview with Blizzard's Kevin Yu on StarCraft II Gaming Trend. Accessed 2007-10-01. Blizzard Entertainment promised that "the Zerg/Protoss hybrid would be dealt with."Jon Blyth. (June 23, 2007) StarCraft II, part two. CVG. Retrieved on June 24, 2007. Karune has also suggested that the hybrid will appear in the campaign.Karune. 2007-09-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 13. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-14. Known Hybrids *Test subject twenty nine *Ruom (created through PAX experiment, and may be significantly different than Samir Duran's hybrids) Comparison with Infested Protoss Chris Metzen has said "there are no infested protoss, period"Dustin Browder. 2009-06-30. Wywiad z Dustinem Browderem dla StarCraft2.net.pl StarCraft2.net.pl Accessed 2009-07-01. and Dustin Browder has said "based on the lore, the Protoss do not become infested. The combination of the two result in a hybrid race".Dustin Browder, StarCraft2.net.pl staff. 2009-07-23. StarCraft II Exclusive Fansite Q&A - StarCraft2.net.pl. StarCraft2.net.pl. Accessed 2009-07-03. Blizzard later contradicted this statement.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-07. References Category: Xel'naga Hybrids Category: Races